wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Sevanna
Sevanna is a Wise One of the Jumai sept of the Shaido Aiel, and acts as clan chief until a new one can be chosen. She has golden hair and tends to wear as much jewelry as she can. Early Years Even as a young woman, Sevanna found herself drawn to power. Using her beauty to achieve her goals, she ultimately married Suladric, clan chief of the Shaido. As such, she was also Roofmistress of the Jumai hold, but she was not a Wise One. Following Suladric's death, she led the Shaido until a new chief was chosen. The Car'a'carn Muradin was given permission by the Wise Ones to enter Rhuidean, to become clan chief if he returned. Sevanna had designs to marry Muradin upon his return, but the revelation of the Aiel's history was too much for him and he never emerged from the glass column ter'angreal. When the Aiel gathered at Alcair Dal in response to Rand's summons, Muradin's first-brother Couladin revealed that he had the markings of the car'a'carn to all assembled before Rand al'Thor had a chance, and indirectly became clan chief. Sevanna attached herself to him in an effort to gain control of the entire clan, and together they led the Shaido west of the Dragonwall Cairhien The Shaido laid siege to the city of Cairhien after leaving a trail of death and destruction during their journey from the Aiel Waste. They began taking the Fifth from any place they passed, and any wetlanders they could find as gai'shain. This is considered dishonourable by the Aiel; those who do not follow ji'e'toh are not subject to its dictates. When Rand and the rest of the Aiel clans arrived, a large battle ensued. Mat Cauthon, with what would become the Band of the Red Hand, encountered a group of Aiel led by Couladin outside the city. The two groups fought, and Mat killed Couladin. Dumai's Wells The Shaido were overwhelmed, and retreated north of the city to Kinslayer's Dagger. With Couladin's death, Sevanna once more found herself leading the Shaido. The clan remained at Kinslayer's Dagger for some time, but the Shaido Wise Ones journeyed to the camp of the Wise Ones at Cairhien with Sevanna. Despite having never visited Rhuidean herself, or even being accepted as an apprentice to a Wise One, she is nonetheless acknowledged as such by the Wise Ones of her own clan. This forces the Wise Ones of the rest of the clans to do the same. At some point during the clan's stay, Sevanna encountered a wetlander by name of Caddar, who was actually Sammael. He provided her with a call box with instructions to use it when she had captured Rand. An embassy sent by the White Tower to Rand in Cairhien met with Sevanna and several of her Wise Ones. They enlist the Shaido's help with their plans to take Rand, and intend to send the Younglings escorting the embassy to fight the Shaido, ultimately eliminating them. The Shaido, in turn, plan to kidnap Rand from the Aes Sedai. Sevanna in particular intended to marry him as part of her attraction to power, and the possibility of controlling him. She induced several of the Wise Ones who can channel to kill one of their own, Desaine, with the One Power. At Dumai's Wells, Sevanna ordered the Wise Ones who could channel to attack the Aes Sedai in retaliation for Desaine's death. However, the Battle of Dumai's Wells was already under way, with Aiel, Asha'man, and Two Rivers soldiers battling the Aes Sedai and their forces; ultimately the Shaido retreated. The Scattering Sevanna used the call box to summon Caddar, asking him for a way to Travel so that she could obtain more wealth; Caddar later returned with items he called Travelling Boxes that ostensibly used saidin to create gateways. He tells Sevanna that it is best to use them now, as Rand is on the way with a few clans to confront the Shaido. Sammael opened multiple gateways, pretending that the boxes were doing the work. The gateways did not all lead to the same location, but rather scattered the Shaido across multiple nations. Sevanna's party had all of the Wise Ones who could channel, and was sent to Ghealdan. Sevanna by this time was growing very greedy; the Shaido spears with her continued to raid towns and villages, taking money and jewels. She also wished to take more gai'shain, although she much preferred putting nobles into the white robes. It was on one of these raids that Shaido spears captured Faile and her party, including Alliandre, Maighdin, and Lini among others. Category:Wise Ones Category:Aiel